memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Teda Bracci
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Background Actress |characters = Corpse; Tilonian inmate }} Teda Bracci is an actress and singer who appeared as a Tilonian inmate in the sixth season episode . She received no credit for this appearance. Her trousers were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay where her name was misspelled as Teda Gracci. The trousers were later worn by Norman Large in the first season episode . Bracci previously appeared as a corpse in the sixth season episode . Born as Teda Marie Bracci in Los Angeles, California, USA, she attended Woodside High School in Woodside, Los Angeles. In the late 1960s and early 1970s she performed in several clubs and bars as part of the L.A. Sunset Strip rock music scene. In the more recent years she released the album "The Lost Tapes". She also originated the role of Jeanie in the Los Angeles premiere of the musical "Hair". In the early 1980s she married singer but the relationship only lasted a short time. http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-399153/The-day-Dusty-vowed-I-want-you.html As an actress, Bracci appeared in several 1970s films including the drama R.P.M. (1970, with Gary Lockwood, Paul Winfield, Graham Jarvis, and John McLiam), the action film C.C. and Company (1970), the action film The Big Bird Cage (1972), the thriller The Centerfold Girls (1974, with Andrew Prine), the action drama The Trial of Billy Jack (1974, with George Aguilar), the comedy The World's Greatest Lover (1977, with Nick Dimitri and David Huddleston), the thriller Human Experiments (1979) as well as in an episode of Police Woman (1975, with Charles Dierkop and Dick Crockett). Further appearances include the comedy The Last Married Couple in America (1980, with Stewart Moss), the fantasy musical Xanadu (1980, with James Sloyan), the action comedy Smokey Bites the Dust (1981, with Dick Miller, Nancy Parsons, and Gene LeBell), the romance Frances (1982, with Jonathan Banks, Anne Haney, Biff Yeager, Keone Young, and J. Michael Flynn), the fantasy comedy Hocus Pocus (1993, with Charles Rocket and Jason Marsden), the short drama The Chosen One (1995, with Michelle Forbes and Jessie Lawrence Ferguson), the action film Barb Wire (1996, with Ron Balicki, Shelly Desai, Clint Howard, Diana Lee Inosanto, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Peewee Piemonte, Lou Simon, Patti Tippo, Nicholas Worth, and Tracee Cocco), the science fiction comedy Men in Black II (2002, with Jack Kehler, Michael Bailey Smith, Mary Stein, Paige Brooks, Kevin Grevioux, Derek Mears, Rick Avery, Gene LeBell, Bart Mixon, and Shannon Watson), and the comic adaptation Spider-Man 2 (2004, with Kirsten Dunst, Donna Murphy, Daniel Dae Kim, Kelly Connell, Tim Storms, Bill E. Rogers, Jill Sayre, Calvin Dean, and Rachelle Roderick). Bracci worked as background and featured performer on the television series Fame, Family Matters, Unsolved Mysteries, Hull High (1990), Love and Marriage, The Jeff Foxworthy Show, Courthouse, ER, Babylon 5, Profiler, and Chicago Hope (1999, with Ellen Bry, Leslie Hope, Boris Lee Krutonog, and Gail Strickland). External links * * Category:Performers Category:TNG performers